


Two parts beast, one part fool

by GreenThunderbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenThunderbird/pseuds/GreenThunderbird
Summary: Since as long as man has been around, they have always been watching from the shadows. As time evolves them, they change and adapt as well. Now the world is divided into thirds. Human, animal, and Nightbeast.





	1. Chapter 1

Just beyond a forests treeline lies a small kingdom protected by the wooden walls they have built and gates that keep the unwanted out. They lined the outside with large spikes, and torches mark the border of the kingdoms territory. For as long as they have been here not once has any ventured farther beyond the set border at night. They move during the day, and hide away at their dens at night. They are hesitant with strangers. Once a pack of five begged for entry into their safe haven, but were refused access.  
It's confusing why they don't let their own kind in. Perhaps it is the fear of the nightbeasts that haunt them. Perhaps they are afraid it will cause a moment of weakness, costing them their home and pack. I once heard them call themselves Orion. I believe it is their pack name.

The hidden figure watching the kingdom from the treetops hums to herself as a bone chilling cry echoes throughout the forest as the moon rises. She narrows her glowing green eyes struggling to see the people scrambling to retreat into their homes as the cries become more frequent. They don't faze her as they do the people behind the walls, and silently as a cat hunting a mouse, a pair of feathered wings spread open she leaps deeper into the forest without a sound.

\+ + + + 

 

The nightbeasts know well not to venture into the territory of the Lionbird. A ruthless and territorial beast that stills fear even into other nightbeasts, but some just can't but help sneaking in to get some water from the blue lake, or steal the bountiful prey that resides there. One brave and cocky, almost humanoid looking nightbeast has snuck his way to the very place. Crawling quickly on all four limbs across the earth floor the beast reached the bank of the blue lake. Even in the direct moon's light the creature remain a shroud of darkness. Long claws scrap across the mud. His thin elongated arms reach into the water, cupping it in his hands and brings it to his long narrow face. He catches a glimpse of something and pauses. The reflection of his deep and hollow circular red eyes reflect off the water surface. A breathy groan escapes his mouth as he stares at the handful of water. His momentary distraction is deadly as he barely catches the flapping sound of wings. The water falls discarded and he is quick to turn around, only to be met with the green-eyed devil herself for a few seconds before a blade is pierced into his skull.

The body turns to mist and the blade falls to the earth. She only looks at it with disgust, seeing the acidic black blood of the nightbeast already eroding away the old blade. She lightly kicks at the hilt, tilting the blade over and clicks her tongue. More than half the blade is melted away rendering it useless. With a small sigh she undressed. A green trimmed woolen tunic with black fur and earthen tone trims she stole from a dying woman some time ago, a light brown leather belt, and a darker green stood hood, and her undergarments. A small sigh of relief comes out as the crisp night air hits her and her wings hang freely. Her lengthy slender tail flicks back and forth teasing the waters edge. Fluffy ears twitch as they pick up the sounds around her. Slowly she steps into the lake, the freezing water making her shiver as she goes waist deep.

While washing herself of today's exhaustion she couldn't help but stare at her reflection. Just like the nightbeast she caught trespassing in her turf. Her wavy snowy white hair stopping just below her shoulders almost seemed to glow under the beautiful moon's light. As did the white fur along her forearms and clawed hands. The white half of her tail and her flight feathers did as well. Maybe she could have passed for a deity had it not been for the telltale signs of the pitch black attributes of a nightbeast on her body. Her calf to her toes are covered in short fine downy black fur, similar to a cats, and has the slight smokey effect pure Nightbeasts have. Her tail too, from her lower spine to about half the length, and of course her black wings. All having the smoke like effect emitting off them like all nightbeasts have. Her eyes, a beautiful lime green are always what give her away while hunting. They are also what sparked the nickname the other nightbeasts gave her. The green-eyed devil. 

She laughs out loud to herself though no humor could be found in it. “Not a nightbeast, yet not a human.” She finishes washing and makes her way to the bank. She sits on a rock waiting for her fur to dry before dressing herself. Her tail swings as she looked herself to thought. No matter how hard she fought her thoughts kept drifting to the kingdom at the forest border. She is getting too curious. She has seen the fate of many nightbeasts that venture near the walls, but can't help but wonder what is going on in the people's lives. Suddenly she freezes. So that is it. That is what she's been feeling. Loneliness. She is seeking companionship! Ha! 

She shakes the insulting thought away and begins to dress. “I do not need a companion. It only means something else I have to take care of. That's only good for getting you killed.”

She tests her wings with a few experimental flaps, then when satisfied she lifts off. Flying to her own den and laughing at her own foolishness, but somewhere deep down she yearns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lionbird finds a companion

The forest held no noise of the animals that inhabited it. Only the rustle of the wind against the green nature, and the small crunch of the foliage underneath her feet as she strolled through it. Green eyes scanning the area and noticing the flickering brown and white ears of an animal. Moving a few steps closer to get a better view before crouching down in the tall grass. There stood a whitetail doe grazing among the grass. Not another deer in sight. If she was quick enough she may be able to nab it. That would give her another few days of food.

Holding the newly made stone dagger in her hand horizontal to her chest while placing one foot in front of the other, she slowly began to creep forward. Breath catching in her throat when a twig underneath her snapped. The doe's eyes immediately locking and her body tensing up.

She started to move forward again when the deer turned away to run when something moved in the corner of her eye. From behind the bush to the left a black and brown wolf lunges out and its fangs land directly in the deer’s neck killing it almost instantly. The wolf and body tumble into the grass. 

“Shit!” 

She tumbles out from her hiding place and ran at the wolf that started to tear into the corpse. “Hey! That was my kill!” she shouts and waves away the wolf, her feathers fluffing up trying to make her appear larger and more threatening. Said wolf steps back and looks at her. His yellow-orange eyes hiding intelligence as he snorts at her. 

She makes one powerful and threatening flap of her black and white wings, a strong wind rustling the foliage and the wolf’s fur. For a moment it seemed nervous then it retreated. Stopping to lift his leg on a tree before vanishing behind the brush. She stood there staring at the bush he disappeared from before folding her wings. She turns and begins to cut the deer open. The wolf is still here. She can hear him. With a quick glance over her shoulder, she catches the yellow-orange irises watching her. Normally she shares her territory with the forest predators. She stays out of their way and they stay out of hers. This wolf is the first to steal a kill from her and stick around. After taking the meat and stuffing it in her bag, she drags the doe by the head and tosses it at the bush. 

“Here. Next time hunt your own prey.” 

The next day she notices the wolf following her a distance away. Each time she grabs her full she tosses the extra meat to the wolf. This continues for a week. By the second week the wolf walks by her side, runs below as she flies and on occasion will assist in the battle against others nightbeasts. 

He does not have a pack. Once she flew four miles to the East where the forest meets a mountain range. There were no wolves. 

She sits on a branch of the tallest tree overlooking the Orion kingdom. The moon is out and the people are nesting. Her tail wrapping itself around the bark as she leans to try to see the wolf curled at the base of the tree. As if feeling her gaze, his left eye peeks open to look up. An electric shock runs down her spine. 

Did he know?! Is that why he has been tailing her? Wolves are social pack mammals. Could he feel her longing for kin!? Is he seeking companionship as well? 

Her attention is brought back to the kingdom when there are shouting and the creaking of the wood gate opening. Many males are running with their torches out of the gate, the females watching with their cubs at the entrance. Her ears perk and curiously follows their line of destination. Three horses neigh and emerge from the forest all carrying male riders from the look of their clothing. Her blood runs cold when she catches sight of the golden phoenix crest glinting in the flames light. They are fervently greeted and are quickly rushed inside the walls. 

Her body is pushed tightly against the tall pine as her heart wildly pounds against her ribcage. She knew of these types of humans though they mostly reside in the human capital toward the north. Shadowhunters. They are trained specifically to track and kill nightbeasts, or as they are called in the north, Shadow creatures. The crest on their weaponry is a warning to our kind. 

Suddenly a sharp pain in her head causes her to groan and momentarily lose balance as she pressed a hand to her eye. Flashes of white and red. Unintelligible shouting and pleading. Blue, green, yellow and black. 

She is heavily panting and sweating. She hasn't noticed. Her wolf friend whines from the bottom of the tree. Something is dripping from her hand. Blood. Claws had dig deep into her own skin. She lets it drip onto the branch she shakenly stands on. Unlike the rest of her rivals, her black blood has zero acidic properties to it.  
Her pupils narrow to slits as she stares at the three new males dismounting their horses. An older gentleman with neatly pushed back brown hair and a shadow of a beard. This man wears heavy armor. Defensive. A greatsword as well. His face shows little to emotion. A small smile here and there. He is a serious person, she concludes.

The other is a young cub with medium length blonde hair that is tied in a ponytail. Those surrounding the lad laugh and smile. His bright amber eyes spilling his youth and joy to those around him. His attire is normal. A shirt and long pants though she can tell by his slight adjusting movements that he is wearing light leather armor beneath them. He doesn't seem armed. Perhaps he is a medic. 

The last and obviously the leader. Older than the blonde, yet younger than the brunette. His hair is a very dark blue as well as his eyes. There is an aura of duty surrounding him, but he smiles more than the serious man beside him. On his belt is a ruby and gold sword with the phoenix crest above the handle, a coil of rope, a dagger a something else she can't make out. He is versatile and could be deadly in combat. He wears semi light armor on his chest and legs. 

Feeling nervous now she leaves her scouting spot early for the night with Wolf following her below. Hopefully, they leave in a few days time. For now, she will keep her presence to a minimum.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lionbird attempts to play hero

They have not left yet. The three of them travel out at first light but always return at dusk without fail sometimes even bringing prey with them. Her tail angrily thrashes as she stalks from her perch in the tree thankful for the shade in the noon sun. Her glowing green eyes trailing the men. In the time they have been here she had learned that they are very important in status to this small kingdom and to the Capitol. She pouts as her plan to discreetly get rid of them ended with a gash on her left shoulder.

Her hand comes up to rest on the bandages there. Curse those Shadowhunters! The wound had not fully healed yet. It has been three days since her stealth attack. It would have healed perfectly the first night had they not been using cursed blades. She gives a shout of frustration and glides to the grassy floor. Wolf greets her with a wagging tail. A quick pat on the head and she passes him to throw herself into the makeshift bed she made with animal skin atop of robellini branches and grass to recover. That is the problem with ShadowHunters. Their weapons are the only other thing beside other nightbeast fangs and blood that can seriously damage and kill us. To make matters worse, ShadowHunters weapon slow down and could even stop the healing abilities. This makes it easier for them to track down and kill like a lion hunting an Injured wildebeest. She throws her arm over her eyes and lets out an irritated whine and is answered by a nightbeast screech, and a human screaming. 

Wolf jumps to his paws and the lionbird immediately soars to the treetops. What in the world is happening?! In the city an enormous and frightening bat-like ghoul nightbeast shrieks. Flapping its membrane wings and scooping up a young girl and infant in its claws. Everyone is shouting and throwing spears, lances and shooting iron arrows at the creature. There are a few lucky shots but the creature ignores the weapons embedded in its chest and thighs. 

“Why on earth is a nightbeast attacking during the daytime?! Wh-how is it not...HOW?!!” she exclaims watching the monster fly away with the wailing woman and infant in its clutches. Unfortunately, he flies right over her head and the crying girl makes eye contact with her.  
She only gapes as he flies east. The fear in the females eyes and the silent plea replay themselves over and over in her head in slow motion. Down the Orion pack, she hears the ShadowHunters mounting their horses and giving chase. They won't catch up to them in time.

Her hands clench into tight fists and shakes her head. This isn't her fight. Not her people. Her eyes tightly shut. That nightbeast can just as easily kill her as it can kill that human. Her heart is hammering. She looks down at herself. A half nightbeast. What can she do? Who’s to say that the woman won't be afraid of her either? 

The beast is getting farther quickly. Men and women are panicking below. No doubt they will see her. Her ears picked up the sound of the blue-haired hunter commanding his steed to go faster. Wolf growls and whines below. 

With a snarl and a powerful take off that shakes the trees, she zooms to the lady's rescue. 

\+ + +

She is surprised at how quickly she caught up to the ghoul. It is unaware of her presence, thankfully, but she mentally scolds herself for acting on pure instincts and adrenaline because now here she is without a weapon and an Injured shoulder. She is about the size of the torso of the beast. The size difference between them is almost enough to thwart her rescue. In the beast claws, the lady has stopped screaming. She's holding tightly to the wailing infant in her arms. The black blood leaking from an embedded spear in the thigh burns her arms and sleeves. She has to act quick.

Flying a bit faster, she reaches her hand to the female human. Her eyes widen at the white fur and claws and doesn't move. Great. She growls to herself. She is going to have to fight it. With her heart in throat, she pulls out her stone dagger and with a burst of speed, soars to its front and stabs between the third and fourth rib. It shrieks. Shivers run down her spine and she fights the urge to run. It flaps backward and she barely has a second to react when a powerful force sends her plummeting. Her body twists mid-air in recovery and lifts back to battle. This time it is expecting her and swipes with its tail and unoccupied talons in a fury of attacks. She isn't able to dodge all the attacks, but she manages and lands a few hits herself. From below the battle looks similar to that of a crow fighting an eagle. 

Her breathing is becoming labored with exhaustion. The gash on her shoulder burns along with the new cuts and burns on her hands, arms, and torso. The ghoul brings his knee up trying to knock her. She puts her hand out and uses the motion to lift her up higher and takes hold of a spear lodged in the thigh. It howls in pain. She's running out of strength. Her wings are tired. Taking a deep breath she forces the iron stick up through the stomach and into the lungs. 

The cries of agony momentarily make her go deaf. She grins victoriously when the prey is released. Suddenly air is knocked out of her lungs and she is falling faster than the humans. White hot fire shooting through her left shoulder and down her spine. She would have screamed but the pain was too much. The last thing she remembered was desperate flapping, wrapping her arms around the humans with her back to the earth quickly approaching. The oh so much pain. Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successfully saving the girl, the painful trek back home begins.

She can only manage to groan once she awoke. Her entire body ached and her head felt as though it has been split open. It took way too much effort to open her heavy eyelids. She could only anticipate how hard it would be to sit up. Why was she on the floor again? 

The world around her is blurry and bright. She grumbles and with much effort, she is able to lift herself on her forearms. She can feel her ears drooping against her head as she looks forward with half-lidded eyes. 

Curled between the exposed roots of an old tree is a pale young girl with blonde hair holding a bundled infant to her chest. She wears a yellow dress with a cream colored cloak swallowing her body. She couldn't be older than fifteen. 

Like a bucket of cold water has been splashed on her, she remembers the fight and with memories came the pain. She had used her body to break the humans fall. The human watches her with a carefully calculated gaze. Unsure whether to fight or run. 

“Are you alright?” she exhales. On the mental count to three she forces herself to sit up, unwillingly releasing a short cry of pain and slouching over herself. Slightly raising her head she sees the girl nod quickly. Green eyes trail down the young child's body to the burn marks on her arms and legs. There's a cut near her elbow. 

She hums an okay and pushes her body to stand. Her legs wobbled uncontrollably and had to lean against a near tree. She breathed heavily with exertion. With every movement, an electric jolt is shot down her spine. Carefully she unfolds her left wing. A hiss of pain escapes her lips. Couldn't move a majority of the wing, only around the base. It had been broken further along. At least her wing shoulder is okay. She tries the other. This one opens much further than her left but is unable to open the wrists. This will take at most a weekdays time to heal completely. 

“Thank you for saving me.” a small voice to her right. It took her a moment to realize it was the human girl. That battle did a number on her. She gives another hum as a way to show she heard her as she tries to gain focus. They are still in danger. She didn’t properly kill the monster. They need to get back to her territory quickly if either of them wants to live. 

“Come. We must return you home before it comes back.” she calmly says taking a few shaky steps toward where her senses are telling her ‘home’. She trips a little bit over a root and hisses. With a look over her shoulder, she motions the girl. “This way.” 

Honestly, she wasn’t expecting her to get up and closely follow her like a puppy. They trudged through the forest silently for a long while when the infant in her arms began to cry. It was so sudden that she was frightened with her fur standing on end and rapid breathing. The girl shushes while gently rocked the baby. Only when it wailed louder did the reality of danger the baby brings really set in. With very little thought she dangles the end of her tail in front of its face, flicking it back and forth. Its crying turned to bubbly giggles as its tiny hands reach up attempting to grab the tail. She ignored the wide-eyed look the Orion girl gives her. It has only been a few more minutes of limping she speak again.

“What is your name?”  
Huh?  
“I am Maylene. This is my baby brother Ronan.”  
Oh, that’s right. Humans have that name thing. She has become so accustomed to being called Lionbird that she had nearly forgotten her given name. She almost tells her the name the nightbeast gave her, but for some reason, she says her real name.

“Reine,” she mumbles. Maylene couldn’t hear it and made a ‘what’ noise. “My given name is Reine,” she says clearer. 

“That’s a nice name.”

Apparently, the silence they had was no longer going to be a thing as Maylene started to relax next to her hero. Then the questions started. 

“Are you a nightbeast? Where do you live? How old are you? Do you have a family? Does the fur on your arms bother you? What did you mean when you said before it comes back?”

Yep this is definitely a kid. Reine tried hard not to show her displeasure but her face says it all. Her thrashing tail also a major sign and when it whipped Maylene for the fifth time she shut her mouth. 

“I did not kill the Drakolath. To kill most nightbeast you need to either sever the head or impale the skull.”

“You said most nightbeasts?”

“Yes. There are the Aviarthrane. I call them Skullbirds. Crow-like nightbeast the size of a house.” she explains sliding around a too large to climb log. “they have a sturdy bone type armor surrounding the head, back, and thigh. Can you guess on where to strike?”

Maylene hums to herself in thought. Reine took this time to look at the sun. It is around 1400. They have been walking for an hour and are still far from home. At the pace they walk now it will be sundown before they get to her territory and even then it's about a thirty to forty minute walk to the Orion gates. She never noticed how far they flew now that she has to limp all the way back. She won't be able to defend Maylene. Let alone herself. 

“I would strike...in its chest?” her answer turning into a question toward the end. 

“Why is that.” she tries to keep her engaged to prevent her from seeing the panic that she is failing to control. She can become a snack for high ranked nightbeast if they don't hurry.

“To strike the heart?”

Kudos kid. “Correct but your placement is wrong.” Using her own body as demonstration she points a clawed finger at her chest then slowly drags down. “While most creatures heart lie protected by the ribcage the Aviarthrane’s heart is just above the midriff. Good job kid. There are also Boulra, Diaazral, Terrenju, and Isshkarri. They all have hearts in different and sometimes unusual places. You have to watch their movements carefully. The heart is their major weakness and so they move in ways that keep it guarded.”

Maylene is silent. Good. That gives her the silence she needs to pick up on the light hoof-steps of elk nearby. Excellent. They will be their ride home. Reine holds a finger to her lips and makes a follow me motion. 

“Step exactly where I step,” she whispers. The elk isn’t that far. A minute of stealth walking, well...as stealthy as she could be injured, a herd of deer grazed before them. Five does and three fauns. A few feet away from the small herd are two stags. Those two will be strong enough to carry their lightweights. Reine motions Maylene to stay low here and bends down on all fours ready to pounce. The tip of her tail flicked as she adjusted her right wing, careful not to open it too far.

A fawn comes bounding to one of the does grazing. The motion catches her eyes, distracting her from her original goal. A better look at the fawn and her heart start pounding. “Oh no.”

The young deer has black legs. Black smokey legs. Along with the rear end of his back and his snout are black with a small, almost unnoticeable amount of the black mist.  
“Oh no no no.” Reine panicky mumbles. 

She stands back up and pushes Maylene behind her back. Her long tail wraps itself around her wrist, avoiding the shadow half from touching her. She knows this herd. She has helped their leader a few times in the past and though they are on friendly terms, it is still rude and insulting to intrude unwelcomed. She quickly fixes this by announcing her presence. Better late than never.

“Cytrados! The deer king! It is I!” she calls aloud startling the deer. “I do not wish to trespass unannounced.” The deer run. Their hooves leaving deep imprints in the earth. All except the young black and natural brown fawn. His cute ear flicks at Reine. “This human and infant are with me. I'm returning her to her pack.”  
The forest is silent. The wind has stopped blowing. Birds have stopped their chirping. The barking squirrels had hidden. She can feel his eyes on her. 

“I mean you no disrespect Cytrados. I hadn't a clue your herd was here, but since I'm already here, I wish to have a conversation with you.”

Silence. Dreadful silence. Behind her, Maylene sucks in air, the baby whimpers uneasy sensing the shift in atmosphere. Then he appears. Cytrados, the deer king. A noble nightbeast ten feet tall. This nightbeast is built with speed and strength. His head is replaced with a deer skull. His black antlers carry vines that have deep maroon colored flowers. He is standing on four limbs though he usually prefers two. His forelegs are arms with four long blacks clawed fingers on the end. His broad chest narrows towards his torso becoming more deer. His legs to his hooves are the shadow black. Instead of the classical short white tail of a normal deer, Cytrados’ tail is long and slender, splitting into three leaves at the end. The rest of his coat is a dark stone grey. His beady red eyes stare hauntingly from the empty pit of eyes. His exhale sends shudders down her spine. When he speaks it's deep and gravely. 

 

“Welcome young Lionbird.”

She gulps. “Greetings. Maylene, this is Cytrados. The deer king.”

“H-he is a nightbeast?” she trembled. Reine nods and whispers, “I'm going to ask him to help us. We will never make it home on our own.” She feels Maylene’s grip tighten on her tail. 

Cytrados is patient with Reine. She is still a cub to him after all, and being the king of the forest means that all cubs here are his. It took him fifty years to figure that out. 

“As you can see, Maylene and I managed to escape a fight with a Drakolath.” She begins. “My left wing is broken and my right is fractured. I am covered in a varied depth of gashes and burns from the shadows blood.”

He nods taking in her injuries. Some around her arms and thigh have scabbed over with dried blood and others are seriously burned with the acidic shadow blood. Though she his shielding the human girl with her body he can see the singes around her wrist and forearms from where it looks like she protected the infant in her arms from the blood. 

“Yes I see.”

“I am too injured and exhausted too successfully return her safely to her home. I wish to ask for your help.” Reine bows slightly as her injuries prevent her from bending too far. 

Cytrados stares in thought. The silence of the forest now beginning to give her the creeps. If this doesn't work they are screwed. Maylene can say goodbye to life and Reine can say goodbye to her home. Oh, how she loves her home. She’s lived there for as long she can remember. If she lost her home, then she would just give herself to the hunters. It felt like forever when the deer king spoke again. 

“Lionbird, you have helped me and my herd many times in the past. In return for your kindness and compassion, I will assist you in your endeavor.” 

The wide bright smile on her and her expressions of gratitude remind him of the same smile that used to follow at his heels as a kitten. My how she has grown. 

He crouches to the floor, tilting his head at the two females. “Climb on. I shall take you home. It is still currently the Blue Lake ?”

“Yes. Thank you a thousand times over Cytrados.” Says Reine holding the infant to her chest with her left and helping Maylene up with her right. She sat Maylene in front of her, and the baby Ronan close to her chest, who giggled and babbled. His tiny hand latching onto her tunic. Her tail wraps around Maylene’s waist as the deer nightbeast stands, acting like a safety belt and keeping her close. “lean forward. It's okay to grab his fur. Do not let go until I say so.” She orders reaching around her to grab a fist full of fur. Reine acting as a shield and wall. In a blink, they were moving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One quest is completed, and another one begins.

It certainly is a strange sight to see. A half nightbeast and a human riding atop of a ranked Nightbeast like Cytrados. One of the very few creatures to be out during the daylight hours gaped at what it just witnessed. Although it was no quicker than a few seconds, a blur passing by, it definitely saw. Rising to stand as it's empty gaze follows the smokey trail that is quickly dissipating. Where a ranked nightbeast goes, there should be a really good gain. 

The creature begins to crawl. A wicked grin sliding along its thin shallow face. It opens its mouth to let out a shriek, however, a gold and silver blade pierces through the back of the throat and out the mouth. It stands there frozen in shock. A gurgling groan as its blood began pooling out like one drools at dinner. With a schlink, the blade is removed and splits the skull in two with one fluid motion. The creature lets out a dying scream and crumples to the ground with a thump, and like sand in the wind, it disintegrates. The only evidence there was a night creature here being the scorched grass from where the body stood. 

The owner of the blade sheaths the enchanted weapon. His dark brown eyes look in the direction the beast was about to travel. The blonde haired companion dismounts his dappled grey horse and walks out ten feet from the kill site. Tracks. Two are similar to that of a four-fingered human handprint and the hind tracks are hoof indents. Deer hooves. His eyes widen and the blonde boy jumps up and down, shouting and waving to his two partners. He found the tracks of a legendary ranked shadow creature.

<<<<>>>>

 

At the speed that Cytrados is running, they will be safe in no time. She will be home and the child and infant will be returned to the town. There will be no search party. No Shadow hunters to stumble upon her den. No danger. Just quiet. Yes, that is her reason for saving the humans. For her safety and secrecy. Nothing else. A sudden sharp turn has her leaning heavily over Maylene with teeth clenched tight as fire spreads through her shoulder and spine. She growls to herself. If she is being honest, this whole experience has ruined her helping anyone ever again. 

Almost too quickly he comes to a halt. She can smell herself and Wolf in the surrounding area and her soul relieved. The deer king couches, making the fall to the groundless painful for Reine as she lands awkwardly with both human and infant in her arms. Handing Ronan back to his sister, Reine turns to Cytrados and softly presses her hand to his cheek. No words are spoken. There's understanding in both their eyes. 

He rises. Neither breaks eye contact. Her tail flicks side to side. He snorts. The airbrushing her hair from her eyes. In just a blink, he is gone. Both are now where they are supposed to be. Her in the Blue Lake, and he in the Whispering Hollows.

With her eyes locked forward, she limps on. Refusing the touch of the human girl. Her pain is just too great. “Come.” She says. “There is one more stop before you can return to your town.”   
Sensing the change in her mood,Maylene silently walks in Reine’s footsteps. 

The trees grow thicker the deeper they walk and the grass is lusher. Bushes and weeds flourish. As they walk boulders of varying sizes become a common sight, and even they too are covered in the healthy green of the forest. Moss and vines tangle one another. Trapping the boulders and trees in its webs like a spider nest. Reine snags a branch of a close berry filled bush as she walks her scented trail.   
She pops a few of the red berries into her mouth and hands the branch behind her to Maylene, who was busy looking closely at a moss covered debris. Reine clears her throat. Effectively grabbing her attention and waves the branch behind her back. 

“Thank you.” She says taking the branch from her hand. “Hey, did you know some of those rocks are actually walls from a Ruin?” she speaks in between her chewing. “have you ever taken a closer look? Some even has intricate designs on them!”

Of course, she has. She knows where every ancient ruins piece lies.

“You should not touch them anymore,” Reine says with little emotion. “Do not touch anything that is covered in odd writing.” She looks Maylene in her eyes. “They may be curses. You, a human adolescent, that has zero training in how to defend herself from a witch's curse will be turned into a puddle of bloody goop and mud” 

She nodes fervently and shoves more of the berries in her mouth. Good. A lie like that should keep her hands to herself for some time. The sun has made its way across the sky. It's around 1700. It'll be dark in a couple hours. Luckily they made it to their destination. Reine pushes away low hanging branches and steps aside to let the Orion child through and she gasps at what she sees. 

A large vaguely hourglass-shaped lake has sparkles in the sun's light that has escaped through the thick trees. The blue water is so clear and clean that they can every rock, every pebble, see the schools of fish swimming under the water, more of the collapsed ruins deeper into the water, and fallen trees. The further into the middle the darker it gets. Reine shivers involuntarily when she gazes on the dark spot and suppresses the memory of the cold darkness as hands grip her tightly all over her body as they drag her under. Away from the light.

Across the lake is a huge rock formation between two old, thick oaks. Moss covers the top and hangs over like a drape. The fallen tree leaves create a soft bed on its surface and gather on the ground around it. It is a wolf den and her home. Wolf pokes his head out from the moss that covers the hidden entrance and locks eyes with Reine from across the lake. With a slight shake of her head, he goes back inside. 

Reine quickly strips herself of clothing with Maylene stuttering, her face as bright as a tomato. A pleased sigh escapes her mouth as she practically ran into the cold water. She instantly felt the effects of the water work it's magic as it soothes over the many lacerations on her body. Reine lays in the deeper end of the shallow, still far from the dark spot, and lets the water sit over her shoulders. She looks over to Maylene, who stands at the bank staring at her feet with her steaming face. 

“You too. Come.” She waves over with her clawed hand. When she didn't move Reine only looked at her with confusion. Her ear flick when a songbird lands on a branch sticking out the water next to her. Her confused gaze travels to the little bird who sings back to her. Unfortunately, she never bothered to understand the Avian Tongue so its attempts to communicate went to waste. 

Gathering the water in cupped hands she splashes her face. Not even the black blood can contaminate the water. It remains in its clear form. Her eyes may have been closed from the water but her ears easily picked up the splish splash of the water. She looks up. 

Maylene perched on higher ground with baby Ronan tucked against her chest and her legs wound closed together. She kept her gaze down and her cheeks to her ears are still dusted red. 

Her reaction prompts Reine to ask, “Do humans not bathe with one another?”

Maylene jolts and lets out a nervous laugh. “Normally family of the same gender. Moms and daughters. Their sons if too young. Or couples.” 

Human modesty is something she won't understand soon. Instead, she looks down at her arms. Her fur has returned to its snowy white brilliance and the cuts have completely healed. The deeper cuts will scar for now until they too will heal in time. Like the gash on her shoulder from her encounter with Orion’s Shadowhunters. At least the burns are healed without complications. Reine looks up to see Maylene copying her previous movement. 

Wide eyes dart from her arms to the nightbeast. 

“This lake has healing properties. It accelerates the process your body takes to heal an injury. Drink some. It will purify the poison from the Drakolyths blood.” 

Maylene loudly sips the water from her hands and Reine does too, but quieter. 

“Wow! Can it cure sickness?!” she asks excitedly. The water slushes at her movement. Reine shakes her head. 

“It does not cure, Maylene. It accelerates. It purifies nightbeast poison. My cuts and burns are healed but not my wings. Even with the help of the water's properties it will still take some time.” 

Maylene lets out a small disappointed ‘oh’.

“but even I don't know the full extent of the waters abilities.” She adds on. A strange feeling starts crawling up her spine and spreads through her entire being. Her fingers open and close. Claws scraping against the smooth stone of the lake. A foreign yet familiar feeling coils in her guts. 

Reine swiftly exits the water shaking every bit off. The aching feeling in her claws leaving the second she is out the water.

Inhale

She wrings the liquid from her hair.

Exhale 

She shakes the water off her black fur, then white fur. 

Exhale

Her tail thrashed wildly swing off the moisture. 

Exhale. 

Her wings drip from soaking, however, she can feel the magic still healing the injuries. It is still safe there. For now. She starts to dress, ignoring the songbird that persistently chirped at her as he hops from rock to branch to rock again. Its chirping is becoming to annoy her. 

“Is something wrong?” Maylene voices her concern as she gently leaves the water. With Reine’s back facing her, she does not see the glow of Reine’s green eyes. Nor that they have narrowed to slits. She does not see the way she grips tightly to the corner of the boulder and how her claws easily cut through it like butter. She does not see the pained expression Reine wears as she struggles to regain control. 

When she does, she falls over the rock panting heavily. “This Lake is a blessing,” she pants out. Her tongue licks over her sharpened fangs, feeling them retract back to normal size. “and a curse.” In a minute she regains her composer and wipes at drool from the corner of her mouth. Maylene and Ronan are dressed when she turns around. It's time to go. “You must never speak of this place. Not to anyone. Not to any creature. Not even to the plants. Understand?” 

Maylene looked like she wanted to laugh at talking to plants but bit her tongue and nodded. They walked for fifteen minutes with Reine’s leg feeling better and the songbird singing his tune the entire way behind them. Reine has had enough of the bird and continues walking with a scowl on her face and hands over her ears. A displeased growl comes from her when she heard Maylene giggle behind her. 

At last, they made it to where three trees thin and the wall of the town are visible in the distance! At last, she can get rid of this dependant and she can finally rest. She points ahead with her clawed finger. “Here you are. The town is just in the distance.” She says moving aside so she is still on the trees border.

Maylene’s face brightens with her smile when she sees her home so close. It's a ten-minute walk out and she bounces up and down with baby Ronan cooing excitedly in her arms.  
Reine smiles softly to herself and takes a step to leave when a small hand encases hers. 

 

“Thank you so much Reine! I mean it. You went through so much in basically a day to save me and my brother. You could have let me die.”

For some reason, her heart freezes at that sentence and she shakes her head. “I would say ‘anytime’ but I honestly don't want to have to save your butt again.” She grins. They share a little laugh. There's a feeling Reine feels. It's like a little light sparkling in the dark. She is fond of this little light. Is this what she wanted? 

No. She concludes. The feeling of emptiness and longing is still there, although this new feeling is something she likes and when a nightbeast likes something...they make it theirs. 

With Maylene’s hand still in hers, she turns her palm up and opens her less injured wing. Carefully she pulls out a single white feather and places it in her palm. The young girl's eyes widen as Reine pushes her fingers closed around the long feather.

Her mouth opens to speak and too late she hears a shwish. Blood instead of words fall out of her mouth. Eyes full of disbelief tracks downward to the gold and silver arrow piercing through her chest. The world around her becomes warped and sounds become muffled and mixed. The girl is screaming and crying. She spins and three figures of colors are running towards them. Raging electric green meets cold cobalt blue. Her blood pounds with the beat of her heart as she pulls the arrow out and throws it at the blue. She hears rather than sees it being deflected and tumbles to her knees but is back up again stumbling around like a drunkard. Yellow is charging and from behind them silver and brown tackled Blue. 

Swish

Another arrow finds its way into her leg and she lets out a roar of pain and anger. Thunder rumbles overhead as dark clouds appear seemingly out of nowhere and wind violently pick up. A pained cry comes from silver and brown. There is sobbing coming from somewhere behind her but she can't tell anymore. All she can see is blue. Blue fills her with rage that covers the blaring pain her body screams at her. Tall dark brown swipes at her. Her claws make contact with something metallic and create an ear piercing scraping sound. A thunderbolt crackles from the sky! Striking the earth next to brown and yellow and send then flying. Another roar erupts from her as she leans with her wings opening their full wingspan, and with all her might, brings them forward in a thunderclap flap creating a huge blinding gust of wind and dirt. 

\+ + + + 

They were forced to cover their eyes from the violent gust of wind forces from the roaring nightbeast. When they reopened them with weapons raised they found nothing. Where the strange creature once stood were many black feathers scattered on the floor, scrapes, and indents in the dirt, most likes from the wind of the wings. With no sign of the beast, the turned their attention to the bawling girl curling into herself. They ran to her side and put a hand on her shoulder asking if she is alright. Instead, she fights back and screams at them. “WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! SHE WAS HELPING ME!”

She kept shouting and wailing at them, even as they picked her up and carrying her to the town. Ignoring her cries to save her friend. Telling the townsfolk that she was confused and in shock. Locking the gates with many guards on the lookout. 

Their leader haunted by the green eyes. 

\+ + +

Thunder rumbles in the darkened sky. A silver and brown wolf limps his way through the forest to the blue lake that still shines in the dark. In it, a dark mass makes its way to the bank. The wolf swims through the water until it's wound is healed and runs to the large rock formation it calls home. The dark mass pulls itself out of the water in a wet mess of black and white fur and feathers, leaving a streaking trail of black blood behind it. The wolf stands to the side watching as green eyes flash with the lightning. It drags itself, barely using its legs, crawling like an infant into the den.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days since the town has got their lost child returned to them. Three days since the charged storm clouds covered the sun with thunder that rattles the earth itself. 

Three days and Maylene still cries for her ‘friend’. Many times did the ShadowHunters try to get her to tell them what the beast was and each time was met with silence and watery angry eyes and clutches tightly onto the white feather she keeps tied around her neck.

Three days since he fired the arrow into her chest. 

With a heavy sigh, the blue-haired ShadowHunter leaves the uncooperative girl and his team. Every time he closed his eyes, green ones staring back at him. 

Mindlessly he walks to the open gates and stands there staring at the spot they briefly battled. There is the wolf that attacked them standing there too. Staring right back at him. Watching. It doesn't limp, which confused him. The wound on the wolf’s leg was deep and should not have been completely healed in just three days. 

Another rumble from the clouds is the only warning they get before it starts its downpour. The townsfolk scramble to get under cover and into their homes to close the doors and windows. The gatekeepers shout to one another to close the gate. He watches the wolf turn and leaves as they close with a thud. He lets the rain soak into his clothes as he walks to his current place. His eyes harden with determination as he comes to his conclusion. 

“There is something secret being kept in this forest.”

\+ + + +

On the fourth day her eyes finally open. Her soul ached and she blinks multiple times to clear the blurred vision. She’s staring at the ceiling of her den. With a groan she slowly rolls on to her belly, screaming in pain as her wings moved with the motion and settled opened as they allowed. She notes her body is covered in sweat and the dozens of scattered glossy black feathers around the many fur pelts on the floor she calls a bed. She moves her head and sees her clothes in a bloody torn mess in the corner. She feels her hot fevered breathe fan over her arm as she clutches her pillow and falls unconscious again.

\+ + + +

“Maylene for the millionth time, what was that creature planning? Where did it take you?” The frustration and exhaustion evident in the older Hunter. His normally neat tied back hair flows freely in a disheveled mess from stress and lack of sleep. He rubs his hand over his eyes when the young girl responds by sticking her tongue out. He groans defeated as he leans back in his wooden chair that probably has the shape of his buttocks engraved on it by now. 

“We are getting nowhere!” He doesn't try to hide his anger anymore in his shout to no one. A hand gently pats his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Roland. I'm sure my brother will think of something.” The youngest hunter tries to comfort his teammate. Exhaustion is clear on his face too. His curly blond hair is an unruly mop on his head, barely anything is left in the ponytail he had it in. “Let's take a break.” He suggests pulling the man up with him. He opens the door to exit the house and bumps into his older brother. 

“Allan!” He is shocked to see his brother since he walked out on them yesterday. Much more shocked to see him out of his civilian clothes and in his armor and weapons. “Roland and I were about to take a quick rest.” 

Upon seeing their leader dressed and ready for a fight, Roland shakes his head and stands straight. “Not if you have need of us, your Highness.”

“No. Go get some rest. I'm only going into the forest in search of the creatures den.”

“What?!” jumps the young blonde. “The one from the hill?! Then we have to come with you! You don't know how dangerous it is!” 

“I agree with Lucius, sir. We will accompany you.” 

Allan shakes his head. “No. I am only going to try tracking it. I won't engage it in battle. You two are to stay here and rest. I need you both in top condition in case an emergency were to arise.” He easily pushes the two of them toward their current shared stay, effectively proving his point that the two hunters have much need for rest. They reluctantly complied, but the second their heads touch the pillows they are out like a light.

Allan smiles at them from the doorway and quietly closes the door behind him. The caw of crows catches his attention and he looks up. Lined on the rooftop are five crows cawing and turning their heads at him. Almost like they are investigating him. The middle one bumps the bird on his left and a squabble breaks out. The blackbirds then fly away at loud thunderclap that has become a common event in the past four days and nights. 

The gatekeepers wish him luck and wave goodbye from their lookout points and he makes his way up the hill. 

<<<>>>

'Quickly he draws his arrow and focused on the creature. It's obviously injured wings move slightly, but it's enough to reveal it's back. Without hesitation, the arrow fires, cutting through the air until it finds its target. Into it's back and through the chest. Maylene is pushed back and her cries mix with the pained yowls of the nightbeast. It spins on its heel to face them, and he’s stunned when green eyes lock with his. Impressively it pulls the arrow from its chest and throws it at him like a dart. His body is still frozen as the arrow came whisking toward his face. Just in time, Roland blocks the arrow with his shield and charges the beast. Finally snapping out of the spell he draws another arrow. The arrows poison have taken effect as it stumbles to its knees and back to its feet, resembling drunk men walking the streets at early morning hours. Lucius charges at her with his daggers, but she easily pushes him aside. The bushes rustle behind him and he releases the arrow just as he turns to see a wolf lunge at him. He barely managed to pull out his short sword with the wolf pinning him to the floor.  
Another cry is all he needs to know his arrow hit. The wolf bites down on his arm, fangs beginning to scratch and surprisingly, pierce his enchanted leather vambrace. The wolf’s claws slip in a gap in his armor and slash at his chest. Gritting his teeth, he kicks the wolf’s stomach throwing him off and slashing his legs. He yelps when it made a large gash from the upper leg to the lower frontal of his left leg. The wolf hesitates before retreating back into the woods with his bleeding limp. Back on his feet, he sees Roland swipe at the nightbeast with his sword. It dodges but the blade cuts an opening in the chest of its clothing. He is surprised that it is still able to retaliate as it swipes at Roland. Claws and armor creating a horrible ear-splitting noise. He hasn't noticed until it spreads its wings that the sky has darkened with thunderclouds and a powerful gust of wind sends him and his team toppling and blinded from the dirt.'

<<<>>>

He stares at the burned grass at the hilltop. If he remembers correctly, it's the result of a thunderbolt that struck way too close for comfort. Odd that the grass is perfectly healthy, safe for the black blood stains. It hasn't dissolved? Most of the black feathers have already scattered to the wind, though a few of them still remain caught in the blades of grass. Crouching he picks one up and twirls it in his fingers before letting it drop again. 

“What were you doing?” he mumbles to himself. Maylene’s story faintly echoing in the back of his mind. 

<<<>>>>

“She saved me what is wrong with you?” she pushes and shoves at the three hunters. 

“Maylene you can't be serious! A nightbeast that we have no knowledge of saved you from a Drakolyth, broke your fall with its body, taught you how to defend yourself, and brought you home all safe and sound like if it regularly plays hero?” Roland scoffs at her.

“She! She saved me! That's why her wings are badly damaged!”

“kid, a Rocsire night beast can trick you into seeing what you want. If it wanted you to see an older female, then that's what you see.”

“Wait? What? That wasn't a Roscire!” Lucius shouted at Roland, cutting into the conversation. “Did you see the wingspan? It was bigger! Besides Roscire Night beast are nocturnal. And they don't have tails!”

“Then what was it? A Trikrnir?”

“no, those can’t shapeshift.”

“Chízrai?”

“No! I don't know what it was, I've never seen it in any of the bestiaries!”

The memory fades and he spots wolf tracks leading deeper into the forest. These have to belong to the brown and silver one that has been watching them. He holds his hand over the hilt to his blade as he follows the tracks into the forest. 

\+ + + 

The sharp pain in her stomach and the pounding of her head woke her from her deep slumber. She groans and lifts herself onto her elbows, back cracking with relief. It's hot. Her eyes scan the den, seeing that everything is still the same as it was when she woke up before. She frowns and smacks her dry lips. It has to have probably been four days since she woke up from the hunger pains and thirst. Using her elbows to push, she crawls along the cave floor to a small sac sat by the left wall. Her body is sticky with sweat and dried blood and it disgusts her. With each push the ground shifts with her shaky vision. The fever must not be completely gone. She gives a small shout of victory when she reaches the small sack and reaches in. She struggles for a moment, her tongue sticking out in concentration and she pulls out a closed hand full of purple and blue stripes berries the size of grapes and tosses them into her mouth one by one. She shudders and after a few minutes, is able to sit up without pain. Finally! It was like all she knew was to be in incredible pain all her life. She forgot what relief felt like. Wolf walks into the den and her eyes slightly widened at the silver fish in his mouth. That fish lives in the lake and is very difficult to catch with it being insanely fast. Her chest bubbles with pride. Or it could be the poison. Whichever. 

Wolf trots over to his now away friend and drops the fish in her lap. He sits back and looks at her with intense eyes and licks his lips. She hesitantly picks up the fish and takes a bite. Unfortunately, her body doesn't agree with the silver-scaled fish her four-year-old companion worked hard to get, and she opens her mouth and the chewed falls to the floor with a wet plop. Wolf jumps to his feet with a disbelief snort and switches his gaze from the fish to Reine. She can almost hear him thinking, “I worked hard for that and you just going to spit it on the floor?!!”

 

She shakes her head apologetically a tosses the fish to his feet. “Sorry. My body can't handle the fish just yet. You eat it.” She crawls back to her nest, lays back on her belly and watches Wolf eat the fish, though he seemed upset about it. As she stared she couldn't help but wonder about his origins. Did he have offspring? Was he a ranked wolf? Does he miss them? 

He finished licking the bones and slowly stalks over, looking at her curiously. Her eyes narrow at him. She may be hurt but if he decided to do anything funny she can kick his tail in three heartbeats. Wolf circled her, avoiding her wings until he's at her left side. He grunts as he slides to lay curled against her side and rests his head on the curve of her lower back. Her heart soars. They have been together for about a month or so now and this is the first contact they ever had with one another! She glances over her shoulder to see him watching the entrance to the den. A small smile stretches on her face. 

“I have decided to give you a name, Wolf.” She says nonchalant and lays her head on her pillow, already feeling the pain returning. “Seul. That is what I shall call you.” 

She doesn't hear him object, and so the deed is done. Seul and Reine. As she falls back into the darkness, for the first time the empty lonely feeling in her heart…..didn’t feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
